


When Greatness Falls

by ChewAcca



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Les Mis instrumental overtones, Song - Freeform, Superwholock, a lot of rambling, lyrics, rhyme time, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewAcca/pseuds/ChewAcca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock Holmes falls off of St. Bart's, the Doctor swoops in to rescue him, but at a deadly cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Greatness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> So for Christmas instead of getting my best friends (Hannah, Cai, Meg, and Rachel) the gifts I intended on getting them (because my computer broke and my new one is coming this Friday and because of said new on I have no monies D:) I wrote them a SuperWhoLock song that, yes, I shall be posting to tumblr for a shot at becoming tumblr famous. If you want me to sing it to you, don't laugh, although it does have a similar instrumental style as that to Les Mis.
> 
> Btdubs, my tumblr is sevencirclesofbells.tumblr.com.

Sit and let me tell you a tale of despair,  
Sit and let me tell you a yarn…

With the romantic overtones of that Scarlett O’Hare,  
SuperWhoLock has much wit and charm…

_[Instrumental Break]_

Holmes committed suicide  
By recently plunging off the side  
Of St. Bartholomew’s Hospital in London.

But what no one really knows,  
Is that the suicide was all a pose  
To take Jim Moriarty down with him.

Not even Watson knew the truth,  
That what saved him was a little blue booth…

For the Doctor was investigating a crime,  
He discovered Sherlock Holmes to be a fixed point in time.  
And as that point he mustn’t die,  
His soul to perish, barter, or buy,  
And the rescue mission put the Doctor on the line.

Clara was at a loss  
When the reward came at a cost  
With a price that was too high for her to bear.

But in swept the Winchesters,  
And they won her soul back, yes sir!  
Never doubt the demon smiting of this deadly pair…

_[Instrumental Break]_

So Sherlock lived, and Clara too,  
No tears for them, no tears for you,  
And the yarn of our tale has finally run out.

Even though the epilogue,  
Has some loose ends in dialogue,  
I hope that you won’t sit about and pout.


End file.
